luffy_x_nami_paradisefandomcom-20200213-history
Welcome to Luffy X Nami wiki
' ' Welcome to the Luffy x Nami Wiki'' The home of the grandest ship sailing on the seas. This is a place for us to discuss, analyze, and share our favorite LuNa material. Enjoy! '''MONKEY D. LUFFY Monkey D. Luffy, also known by his trademark 'Straw Hat', is the captain of the Straw Hat pirates and the main protagonist of One Piece. He possesses the power of the Gomu-Gomu no Mi, which allows him to manipulate his body parts as though they were made of rubber. Luffy was born in the East Blue and inspired by Shanks, one of the Four Emperors to lead a life of piracy. His grandfather is Monkey D. Garp, a Vice Admiral and former rival of the late Pirate King Gol D. Roger, and his father is Monkey D. Dragon, the 'Most Wanted Man in the World'. Luffy's dream is to become the pirate king, and amass a crew greater than Shanks's so he can someday return the straw hat to him. Luffy has consistently shown a deep bond of trust with his navigator, and she is the only woman he has ever used his hat to comfort. Unbeknownst to him, the straw hat is a relic from the great age of piracy, and once belonged to Roger himself. NAMI: Nami is the navigator of the Straw Hat Pirates, and the third member of the crew. She, along with Luffy and Zoro form the original trio and have been described as the 'triggers' of One Piece by the author Eichiro Oda. Nami wields the 'Clima-Tact', a baton like weapon designed by Usopp that allows her to control the weather. She also possesses an innate ability to read the weather, as well as a vast knowledge of geographical phenomena. Although she was originally a thief and a member of the Arlong Pirates, Nami overcame a hatred of pirates and joined the Straw Hats after Luffy defeated her foster mother's murderer. Her dream is to draw a complete map of the world, something that no cartographer has ever been able to accomplish. Although she is an ordinary human and member of the Weak Trio, Nami has demonstrated the courage to face much stronger enemies, particularly under the influence of her captain. During the crew's separation, Nami studied meteorology under the climate scientists of Weatheria, vowing to become stronger so she could take Luffy wherever he wanted to go. LuNa Relationship: ' ' Luffy x Nami, or LuNa, is one of One Piece’s oldest ships, and arguably one of its most potent. It’s simply one of those ships that’s full of excitement, potential, and complexity. '' ''Perhaps it was the moment when they laid eyes on one another as they fled Alvida’s ship in the anime, only to run into each other a few episodes later that captivated shippers. Perhaps it was when Luffy was adamant about running after Nami, and refused to leave Cocoyashi despite her forceful attempts to expel them. Perhaps it was when Luffy placed his Straw Hat, which he proclaimed his absolute treasure, on a tearful Nami and promised to free her. Maybe it was when Luffy promised Genzo to protect Nami’s happiness. May Drum Island did it, when he carried her up the mountain, bloodied and injured as he was, to save her. Or it could have been Skypiea, when they fought Enel and rung the Golden bell together. Then again, maybe it was when she cried for him at Weatheria, or as recently as WCI - which saw Nami assert her absolute loyalty and faith in Luffy. '' ''The point is - whatever attracted the multitude of shippers we see throughout blogs, youtube channels and forums, there is simply no shortage of moments when it comes to Luffy and Nami. Oda called Nami a Queen. Luffy wants to be a King. Nami has iterated many times that Luffy cannot travel without her (which he himself acknowledged). Their dreams are harmonic and converging, and their personalities are synchronized: Nami is so familiar with Luffy’s weaknesses and knows how to address them for his sake. She knows Luffy is reckless and impulsive. She knows he’s easily excitable. She knows he’s absentminded. And she does what she can; she tells him to quit dawdling, she drags him to where they need to go, she reminds him of the situation at hand, of what they need to do. And Luffy is always there to grab Nami at the slightest threat of danger and whisk her away to safety, and additionally, even though his recklessness sometimes distresses her, he also knows how to soothe her, how to reassure her whenever she’s scared or anxious. He promised her they’d get Robin back. He promised her the rest of the crew was alright back at Punk Hazard. He threw his hat towards her during his fight with Enel, telling her not to worry. He’s also the first one she calls out to. Similarly, when Luffy is separated from the crew and comes across an obstacle, he understands that without Nami his options are limited (such as when he landed at Amazon Lily and when he was aboard Bartolomeo’s ship). '' ''Oda has made them so in tune, so harmonious. Two characters with converging dreams, with similar mindsets, with a multitude of moments, different only in a way that the other can compensate for. And for Oda to call Nami a Queen only reaffirms just how perfect they are for each other. Overall, Luffy and Nami are natural. No need to make excuses when it comes to them. They are till-the-day-I-die friends. They are crew members. They bicker like a married couple. She’s seen him at his worst - his farting, his nose-picking, his obsession with food, him near-death. He’s seen her crying, he’s seen her sick, he’s seen her fail, and he’s seen her determination ( and h''e takes her fist-of-loves like a champ!). They’ve been together since before they entered the grand line; they’ve escaped death together, they’ve gotten stronger together, they’ve laughed and cried together. And yet their adventure, nonetheless, has merely begun. If they do end up together; it would be a culmination of feelings. From strangers (Nami the cat burglar and pirate-hater, Luffy ''the boy who wants to be the pirate-king''), to friends, to heroes, to lovers.''